robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mighty Mouse
Mighty Mouse was a competitor from the final two series of Robot Wars who also competed in the second series of Robot Wars Extreme. Mighty Mouse was created with speed and armour in mind, and thus was significantly smaller (and formally lighter) than many of the other robots seen in the two series that it competed in. It had a U-shaped metal bar on top that rolled the robot back onto its wheels whenever it got flipped over, making it virtually impossible for Mighty Mouse to be immobilised that way. Its primary weapon was a set of very tough ramming spikes at the front and could reach very quick top speeds of 30mph, but this was geared down to 23mph in Series 7. For Series 7, a pair of spinning discs were added to the back, as a result of the new moving weapon rules, which also affected robots like Stinger and Storm 2. Despite all the odds seemingly being stacked against it, Mighty Mouse made the Heat Final of Series 7, losing to Thermidor 2 after a decidedly brave and valiant effort. Mighty Mouse was created by the Velocirippa team (Team Mouse), from the wrecked shell of the original Velocirippa after the filming of Series 5 and Extreme Series 1, where it was smashed to pieces by Disc-O-Inferno. However, a new Velocirippa was created afterwards, and the two robots were partners in the Tag Team Terror competition in Extreme Series 2. Like many Robot Wars competitors, the Mighty Mouse team entered Techno Games. The team entered an only slightly changed Mighty Mouse (the front spikes was removed and replaced with two little spikes) in the football tournament and the assault course. In the football it was teamed with Bugs Buggy rather than Velocirippa, who entered alongside another robot. Together, the two were the Mousekerteers. Having broken the world record along the way, it got to the final of the assault course but lost to Typhoon Rover. Mighty Mouse continued to compete in other robotic combat events, eventually retiring in 2008 after being severely damaged by Terrorhurtz. Team Mouse still fights today in live events with a featherweight version of Mighty Mouse called Mini Mighty Mouse, which won the 2007 UK Featherweight Championships, and a heavyweight called Meggamouse, which was built from parts of the also retired Velocirippa (Mk 2). Robot History Series 6 In Heat C of the Sixth Wars, Mighty Mouse made its televised Robot Wars debut. It had a spring-loaded flail on the rear instead of the discs of Series 7 to keep balance as it drove around. Against all odds, it survived its first round against number 5 seeds Chaos 2, newcomers Destructosaur and fellow Robot Wars veterans Iron Awe 2 after doing absolutely nothing whilst Chaos 2 flipped Destructosaur over onto its back immediately and then flipped Iron Awe 2 out of the arena soon afterwards. Mighty Mouse rammed the overturned Destructosaur once, but then it spent the remainder of the fight running away from Chaos 2, waiting for Destructosaur to be counted out. Mighty Mouse still foolishly drove straight onto the flipper, however Chaos 2's flipper had broken after Iron Awe went out, which allowed it to go through with into the next round, as Destructosaur was eventually counted out by Refbot, and flipped by the arena floor flipper. In the second round of the heat, Mighty Mouse was up against Dantomkia, newcomers to the main competition. Mighty Mouse ran away from Dantomkia, just like it did against Chaos 2, until it got itself wedged on the arena side wall. Refbot pulled it free and it was then flipped onto its side by Dantomkia. After this, it ran over to the arena side wall, which was a mistake, as it was then flipped out of the arena by Dantomkia, eliminating it from the competition. Extreme 2 Mighty Mouse was singularly entered into the Tag Team Terror competition for Extreme Series 2. It was partnered with brother robot Velocirippa and would face Barbaric Response and Hydra in its first round battle. After Velocirippa broke down rather quickly after fighting Hydra, Mighty Mouse rushed out to tag, also trying to get it off the flame pit. However, it was targeted by Barbaric Response, who flipped it away from Velocirippa and flipped it around the arena. Hydra then slammed Mighty Mouse into the side wall. Mighty Mouse tried to escape the two opponents, but failed as Barbaric Response then pushed Mighty Mouse into Matilda's CPZ, into the path of her spinning flywheel weapon. Hydra then slammed into the pit release button, before shunting the helpless Mighty Mouse down the pit for the win, eliminating Team Mouse from the Tag Team Terror competition. Series 7 In the Seventh Wars, Mighty Mouse was drawn against 8645T 2, newcomers Mobot and the 14th seeds Thermidor 2 in the first round, where it made little impact as it stayed out of the way of the main action, mostly. After Thermidor 2 flipped over 8645T 2 and flipped Mobot out of the arena, Mighty Mouse was scooped up and flipped over by Thermidor 2, almost out of the arena. It was upside down and its rollbar failed to work because Mighty Mouse was propped up against the arena side wall, inside the CPZ. Despite this, 8645T 2 was then counted out, but was then righted by Thermidor 2 and tried to attack house robots. Mighty Mouse, after they'd been accidentally self-righted by Dead Metal, started to move slowly into the centre of the arena, completely breaking down here. 8645T 2 then tried to pit Mighty Mouse after being flipped by the arena floor flipper, but they drove into the pit and secured its defeat, Mighty Mouse was then pitted by Thermidor 2 anyway, but both robots still went through to the second round. Mighty Mouse was then drawn against yet another flipper in Kronic the Wedgehog in Round 2 of the heat. Mighty Mouse again took evasive action as it tried to dodge Kronic the Wedgehog's flipper. Kronic however got a few good flips in, one sending Mighty Mouse hurtling into the arena side wall, across the flame pit. Mighty Mouse then showed aggression by ramming Kronic the Wedgehog from behind and shunting it into a CPZ, however Kronic the Wedgehog was unable to get away. House robot Mr. Psycho closed in on Kronic the Wedgehog, the 800kg machine hit Kronic repeatedly with his hammer until Kronic was immobilised completely. Refbot counted out Kronic the Wedgehog, causing a major upset as Mighty Mouse was then through to the heat final. Mighty Mouse faced Thermidor 2 again in the heat final. In the battle, Thermidor 2 was able to flip Mighty Mouse high into the air, whenever it got the opportunity, with Mighty Mouse running all over the arena, making no actual attempt to attack Thermidor 2. As the fight wore on, Mighty Mouse's maneouvrability was depleting, and turning became very slow. Mighty Mouse drove into Sir Killalot's CPZ, but was eventually able to get away before it could sustain further damage, however it was only to suffer further flips from Thermidor 2. Eventually, Mighty Mouse's drive motors were so severely damaged that it could only go forwards and backwards, at which point, it drove again into Sir Killalot's CPZ, who in turn picked up Mighty Mouse and held it over the flame pit, causing its ears to fall off. Mighty Mouse then got away, and collided again with Thermidor 2 after the latter had pressed the pit release button. Mighty Mouse was nearly pushed down the pit in the closing seconds of the battle, but just survived to a judges' decision. However, the decision was obvious, going in favour of Thermidor 2, and Mighty Mouse was eliminated from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3-5: Entered with Velocirippa *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 *Series 7: Heat Final and Entered with Velocirippa Trivia *Like Ripper, another heat finalist from Series 7, Mighty Mouse was retired during Roaming Robots, because of Terrorhurtz. *Mighty Mouse was very well-known for being very light but also very fast, however, it was never the absolute in the series for either of these. In fact, in Series 6, Sabre Tooth was quicker by 40mph and Granny's Revenge 2 was lighter by 16kg. *When Team Mouse was making Meggamouse, they based the body shape on that of Mighty Mouse (minus the u-bar). Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robots from Nottinghamshire Category:Robots that debuted in Series 6 Category:Robots with equal amount of Losses and Wins Category:Robots with Spikes Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Competitors in Techno-Games